Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Skies of Dawn
Abandoned Game Claimed By Sock Hater. I will start to make some changes soon' ( Please note that this info is inspired by Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures to the Ultra Space. It is not meant to copy (at least I intended it to be) it in all shape or form. So without further ado, hope you'll enjoy! ) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Skies of Dawn is an upcoming Pokémon-themed mystery dungeon game for the Nintendo Switch. It is based off of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu, Let's Go Eevee, and the Generation 8 games (Sword and Shield.) It includes the pokemon in those four games. Gameplay This game is a dungeon crawler and includes roguelike gameplay. It uses a top-down perspective, and your main objective is to get to the exit of the dungeon or finish your main task (rescue a pokemon, reclaim treasure, etc.) However, sometimes enemies will lurk around the dungeon with a sight bubble around them. If the player enters their sight bubble, they were approach you, and they start a battle with you. Once the player defeats the enemy, they sometimes level up and can even learn new moves. Plot Chapter One: New Welcomings After taking the spirit's personality test, the player wakes up on the beach to see another young pokemon (which is gonna be their partner). They introduce themselves, and then show you around Mariuna Village, their main homeland. After that, you two then visit your settling place nearby Mariuna Square, the hangout area for Rescue Team, which is just being worked on. Your partner mentions that they had just started this rescue team, and the player is one of their teammates. Your partner then heads over to the Mariuna Square, and then you are free to roam. However, your main objective is to head to Mariuna Square and to your partner. W.I.P. Starters Your starter pokemon would be chosen by The Spirit depending on your results. However, you can choose your own starter if you don't accept your chosen. However, the partner is can be freely chosen by the player at first. Here are the following choices: Pikachu - The mouse pokemon. This pokemon is an electric type and is the main mascot of the Pokémon franchise. Being introduced in the first Generation of Pokémon (red and blue), this pokemon will be suggested by the spirit if the player is brave and adventurous. Eevee - The evolution pokemon. This pokemon is a normal type and can adapt rather quickly towards their surroundings. Being introduced in the first generation of Pokémon (red and blue) and being the main starter in Let's Go Eevee, this pokemon will be suggested by the spirit if the player is jolly and moody. Bulbasaur - The seed pokemon. This pokemon is a grass and poison type. Being introduced in the first generation of Pokémon (red and blue) as one of the main starters of Kanto, this will be suggested by the spirit if the player is relaxed and chill. Charmander - The Lizard pokemon. This pokemon is a fire type, but will evolve into a fire and flying type. Being introduced in the first generation of Pokémon (red and blue) as one of the main starters of Kanto, this is suggested by the spirit if the player is modest, but tame. Squirtle - The Tiny Turtle pokemon. This pokemon is a water type. Considering that it's one of the main starters of first generation of Pokémon (red and blue) in which the pokemon was introduced, it would be suggested by the spirit if the player is sturdy and strong-willed. Grookey - The Chimp pokemon. This pokemon is a grass type. Being the main starters of Generation 8 (sword and shield), this would be suggested by the spirit if the player is curious and mischievous. Scorbunny - The Rabbit pokemon. This pokemon is a fire type. Being introduced in Sword and Shield as a main starter, this is suggested by the spirit if the player is energetic, sporty, and sometimes clumsy. Sobble - The Water Lizard pokemon. This pokemon is a water type. Being introduced in Generation 8 (Sword and Shield), this is only suggested if the player is timid and shy. Riolu - The Emanation pokemon. This pokemon is a fighting type. Being introduced in Generation 4 (Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum), this is suggested by if the player is gentle, but quick-witted. Shinx - The Flash pokemon. This pokemon is an electric type just like Pikachu. Introduced in Generation 4 (Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum), this is only suggested if the player is bold, but chill. Skitty - The Kitten pokemon. This pokemon is a normal type. Introduced in Generation 3 (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald), this would be suggested if the player is jolly, timid, or both. Axew - The Tusk pokemon. This pokemon is a dragon type. Introduced in Generation 5 (Black and White), this would only be suggested if the player is hearty, bold, or both. Meowth - The Scratch Cat pokemon. This pokemon is a normal type. Introduced in Generation 1 (Blue, Red, Green, Yellow), this would only be suggested if the player is naughty, chill, or both. W.I.P. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:WTF Category:Dungeon Crawler Games